dragons_titan_uprisingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Species
Battle Dragons There are currently 21 different species of dragons that can be used to battle in the game. Some of them are hybrids of two other species. Abomibumble Dragons: *Swamp Abomibumble *Sneaky Abomibumble *Scally-Slander *Gladgut *The Smoldering Slaggert Boneknapper Large dragon, with various pale colors, bones as armor and a clubbed tail. Spits thick billowing flames. Dragons: *Grave Knapper *Bludgeon Knapper *Bog-Blight *Skullcrown *The Cryptic Collector Brooding Boltstamper Dragons: *Wild Boltstamper *Gutsy Boltstamper *Knock-Rocket *Skrillcrusher *The Chestnut Knight Deadly Nadder Medium dragon that comes in a large variety of colors. It has a nasal horn, a spiky crown and spiny tail, a beak-like upper jaw and an overbite. If the dragon feels attacked, it can shoot the venomous spines on his prehensile tail. Spits Magnesium fire. Dragons: *Brush Nadder *Nimble Nadder *Pincher *Fireshrike *The Lethal Lancebeak Deathly Galeslash Deathly Galeslashes are hybrids between Deadly Nadders and Stormcutters. Their size is similar to that of a Nadder. The dragon shares the wings and tail of a Stormcutter, with the head, body and legs of a Nadder. The head through is more flat and round with frills and the body has a few spikes. The colors displayed by Galeslashes are those of a Nadder, with highlights, markings and a pale underbelly. They spit a magnesium flame torus Dragons: *Frigid Galeslash *Bitter Galeslash *Fog-Stalker *Copsekeep *The Celestial Royalwing Ghastly Zapplejack Dragons: *Orchard Zapplejack *Vast Zapplejack *Anveil *Gasleak *The Slick Nicker Gronckle Medium sized dragon with a large body covered with bumps, a clubbed tail, a blunt nasal horn, sharp canines and small wings allowing it to fly backwards, in all directions and hovering and dropping in the air. Gronckles' main colors varies from brown, rose, blue, beige, purple or green and all have a secondary color for their bumps and a pale underbelly. Its fire consists of a lava blast. Dragons: *Grove Gronckle *Gentle Gronckle *Tuffnut Junior *Obsurdian *The Molten Magmannette Hideous Zippleback Large dragon with two heads, horns, split tails and lobs along neck and back. Comes in different colors, mainly green, blue, or gold with spots and cream underbelly. One head shots flammable gas while the other makes sparks to light it up. The gas is a ammonium nitrate and anhydrous hydrazine mix. Dragons: *Valley Zippleback *Zesty Zippleback *Muck & Tumble *Tricky Two-Heads *The Squabbling Sparks & Spew Hushbogle Hushbogles are hybrids between Snow Wraiths and Whispering Deaths. They share the size and body shape of the Snow Wraiths, with their body covered with spikes and the eyes of a Whispering Death. The colors they display are much different from their parents. They shoot Rings of fire with central fusillade. Dragons: *Gorge Hushbogle *Dangerous Hushbogle *Mob-Clobber *Foehammer *The Mythic Murmurquill Light Fury The Light Fury is a subspecies of the Night Fury breed. However, these elusive dragons have white scales with iridescent markings. Their ear-like appendages are also shorter and rounder, and they only have one nub on either side of the head, and none between the two large appendages on top. They also have a sail-like fin running down their back, instead of spines, as well as fin-like appendages on the back of their limbs. Light Fury tail fins are also rounder in their shape. They shoot acetylene and oxygen-shaped plasma charges. Light Furies possess an ability to fly into their plasma blast to super-heat their scales and turn temporarily invisible. Dragons: * The Light Fury Monstrous Nightmare Large dragon with double-clawed wings, two pairs of long horns, sharp spines, a snake-like neck and a tail with frills. Nightmares also have barbels and a nasal horn. They come in various colors, such as red, purple, yellow, magenta and teal. Most have dark stripes that turn into spots through age. Its fire is a kerosene gel. It can form a flame jacket by lighting up the gel on his skin. Dragons: *Mountain Nightmare *Merciful Nightmare *Fanghook *Charsoul *The Blazing Phoenixfire *Hookfang Night Fury Medium dragon with ear-like appendages, nubs and tendrils protruding from head, a set of secondary wings, tail fins and retractable teeth. It can split the spines on his back for better manoeuvrability. Furies are mainly jet black with lighter spots. Furies can charge themselves by heating up their body. This ability increases their strength and firepower and when doing so, their back spines, the top of their head, inside of their mouth and nostrils glow with a bright blue. They shoot acetylene and oxygen-shaped plasma charges. Dragons: *Toothless Rumblehorn Medium dragon with a clubbed tail, a jackhammer-like maw and an armored neck. Rumblehorns can be different colors with one main color for the body,(such as blue, green, purple...) a different one for the trims and head(turquoise, green, gold,..) and a light underbelly. Rumblehorns shoot flaming magma balls. Dragons: *Arctic Rumblehorn *Robust Rumblehorn *Flank-Tanker *Son of Skullcrusher *The Valiant Scarbearer Skrill Medium dragon with sharp metallic spines on the back, long wing claws and a spiked crown on the head. Skrills can be various colors, mainly one dark body color with differently colored markings and a lighter belly. They don't spit fire but absorb lightning from thunderclouds and redirect it in a powerful electrical current. Dragons: *Marshland Skrill *Shadow Skrill *Hide-Fryer *Revenger *The Shrill Boltbeak Snafflefang Medium dragon with one nasal horn and two other small horns at the back of his head and above his eyes with a spiked tail bludgeon. Snafflefangs are brightly colored with spots and a pale underbelly. They shoot explosive fireballs and bright colored flames. Dragons: *Slough Snafflefang *Stocky Snafflefang *Brute-Wurst *Fendmender *The Frosty Sparguard Snow Wraith Medium dragon with a long ledge under the chin. spikes on the tail, a bumpy tongue, a pair of large tusks and long eyebrow-like appendages. Snow Wraiths are one main color with different color highlights. They spit a frost fusillade. Dragons: *Wood Wraith *Wild Wraith *Frostfang *Coldreign *The Furtive Fleetsleet Stormcutter Stormcutters are large dragons with two pair of wings forming a x equiped with large talons, a flat face with 3 frills and horns connected to the nose just above the eyes. They also have another pair of small wings at the base of their triple frilled tail with spikes on the back. Stormcutters have different colors, with highlights on the nose, horns and frills and a pale underbelly. They spit a torent of twirling flames. Dragons: *Woodland Stormcutter *Serene Stormcutter *Tripfire *Gloomleer *The Tempestuous Scalestrom Thunderdrum Large dragon with an expandable mouth, small legs, 2 pairs of wings, a nasal horn and spines on his back. Thunderdrums are multiple colors, but all have a pale underbelly. They fire sonic blasts. Dragons: *Reef Thunderdrum *Tectonic Thunderdrum *Warcry *Waveshaker *The Shifty Murklurker Timberjack Large dragon with huge razor-sharp wings, no legs,long, twisted horns, a slender body and neck with tendrils under the chin. Timberjacks can be various colors, with highlights and a lighter belly. They spit oil-based flames. Dragons: *Wetland Timberjack *Tricky Timberjack *Driftcleaver *Axewing the Second *The Lithe Loggerjammer Typhoomerang Large dragon with large wings, a pair of smooth horns,spines along the back and long talons. Typhoomerangs are different colors with a pale head and underbelly. They shoot cyclonic jets of flames. Dragons: *Forest Typhoomerang *Tense Typhoomerang *Torch *Skywarden *The Radiant Skyglow Whispering Death Large snake-like dragon with no limbs and small wings. They are covered in spikes and have a large round head with rotating teeth and white bulging eyes. They can be multiple colors, with a pale underbelly and highlighted spikes. They shoot rings of fire. Dragons: *Brisk Whisper *Guarded Whisper *Sky-Pirate *Bombwelter *The Gritty Sawmaw Alphas (Bosses or Titans) Those giant dragons are present at the end of an area. They are Titans corrupted by evil forces.They can't be used by the player and need to be defeated to regain their free will. Only 4 of them have been seen so far. Foreverwing The Guardian of the Forest can be seen on the last level of the Drenchwood Forest, which is part of the Berk Forest area. Bewilderbeast The Bewilderbeast can be seen on the last level of Valka's Sanctuary, which is part of the Frozen Tundra area. Crimson Death The Crimson Death can be seen on the last level of Dragon Island, which is part of the Burning Barrens area. Screaming Death The Screaming Death can be seen on the last level of The Screeching Woodlands, which is part of the Wild Woodland area. Other species Those dragons have only been mentioned in the story and do not appear in-game as of now. Category:Dragons